Holding Back the Tears
by junnilicious
Summary: Terkadang saling mencintai tak akan cukup untuk membangun hubungan cinta yang sempurna, masih ada halau rintang yang terdampar di depan mata/A YunJae Fic/BoysLove/AU, Typos, annoying scene/Chap 2 UP/Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Holding Back the Tears

Author : junnilicious aka rinrin

Rated : PG15

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Fluffy

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Goo Ara, Han Hyo Joo.

Warning! : Yaoi, AU, Setengah broken YunJae(?), annoying scene, typos, etc

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

"Boojae… Wakie… wakie…"

Sebuah guncangan pelan di pundaknya, membuat pria cantik yang sedang terlelap itu sedikit menggeliatkan badannya.

"Boojae… wakie… hey…"

Guncangan kedua membuat pria cantik itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Seberkas cahaya matahari yang menembus gorden putih transparan membuat mata besar itu menyipit berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar.

Sosok tampan adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat, sedetik kemudian bibir kemerahan itu menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Yunnie-yah… poppo~" katanya manja sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Pria tampan itu terkekeh geli namun tak urung ia mendaratkan kecupan manis di kening pria cantik itu. Pria cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia tidak ingin di cium di kening saja melainkan di bibirnya.

"Hey… jangan ngambek gitu ah." ujar pria tampan itu menggoda. Sementara pria canntik itu tetap memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo… arraseo…" dengan lembut pria tampan itu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kemerahan kekasihnya itu. Sebuah morning kiss manis bagi sepasang kekasih yang manis(?)

"Kau cepat mandi Joongie-ah, bukankah hari ini jadwal kuliahmu pagi hari, hm? Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi bekerja."

Pria cantik itu terbangun dari posisi terbaringnya menjadi terduduk di depan pria tampan itu. Dengan tiba-tiba ia langsung memeluk erat pria tampan itu.

"Andwe! Kau tidak boleh kerja di tempat itu!" ujar pria cantik itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak bisa Joongie-ah. Itu pekerjaan yang sudah susah-susah aku dapatkan," sahut pria tampan itu sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam kekasihnya. Pria cantik itu menggeleng.

"Menjadi office boy di supermarket? Tidak yun, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Biar aku bicara dengan umma dan memintanya untuk memperkerjakanmu di perusahannya."

Pria tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata besar pria di depannya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengelus pipi mulus pria itu.

"Tidak Joongie-ah., selama ini aku sudah banyak menyusahkan umma mu."

"Tapi kau itu suamiku yun!" balas pria cantik itu menaikan volume suaranya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa Joongie-ah. Tolong mengerti lah, ne?"

Pria cantik itu menundukan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa meyakinkan suaminya itu.

"Aku berangkat sekarang. Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi."

Dengan kecupan ringan dikepala pria cantik itu, ia meninggalkan kamar itu dan meninggalkan sosok yang tengah menatap sendu dirinya.

"Yunnie-ya…" gumamnya pula.

Ya. Pria cantik atau Kim Jaejoong dan pria tampan itu –Jung Yunho sudah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Pernikahan yang bahkan tak mendapat restu dari umma Jaejoong (appa Jaejoong sendiri sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu). Mrs. Kim sangat menentang keras pernikahan anaknya dan Yunho yang notabene hanya seorang anak yatim piatu dan bekerja sebagai supir di keluarganya, sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan Jaejoong yang kaya raya dan terpandang. Sejak penolakan Mrs. Kim atas hubungannya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong terus menerus membujuk umma nya, hingga akhirnya Mrs. Kim menerima hubungan mereka (bukan berarti merestui) Mrs. Kim membolehkan Yunho menetap di kediaman Keluarga Kim, namun Yunho tidak di perbolehkan bekerja sebagai supir di keluarga Kim, dia harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

Sikap Mrs. Kim terhadap Yunho pun sangat dingin dan mengacuhkannya, seolah-olah keberadaan Yunho memang tidak ada disana. Jaejoong pernah meminta umma nya untuk bersikap hangat pada Yunho, namun ummanya tetap menolak mentah-mentah. Baginya Yunho hanya serangga pengganggu di keluarga Kim.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yunho menghembuskan nafas pelan, dilihatnya bangunan tinggi di depannya. Bigeast Mall. Ya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi office boy di Bigeast Mall. Salah satu Mall terbesar di Korea Selatan. Walaupun ia hanya bekerja sebagai seorang office boy, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, sungguh! Dia rela bekerja sebagai apapun, asal dia di perbolehkan tetap bersama Jaejoong itu sudah cukup baginya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju staff room, dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam office boy. Setelah berganti baju, Yunho mengambil kain lap dan ember kecil. Kaki jenjangnya kembali menyusuri koridor sepi menuju bagian utama Mall. Rak-rak tinggi berjejer rapih di sepanjang sudut bangunan megah itu.

Yunho menurunkan ember kecil dan menaruh kain lap itu lalu mulai diperas. Dengan cekatan ia mengelap rak-rak itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Sudah 10 menit yang lalu ia mengelap rak, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Di tolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang. Yunho dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah kesulitan menaruh beberapa makanan ringan di rak paling atas, tubuh mungilnya berjinjit sementara bibirnya terus menggerutu. Yunho tersenyum geli.

"Perlu bantuan, nona?" gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dia tersentak kaget lalu mundur beberapa langkah hingga kakinya terantuk box makanan yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang kalau Yunho tidak cepat-cepat menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho ketika menyadari gadis itu malah terdiam.

"…Ah.. ng… gwaencha… kamsahamnida." Kata gadis itu gugup, dia melepaskan diri dari dekapan lengan Yunho dan membungkuk. Wajahnya memanas tanpa alasan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Nde gwaenchanayo… tadi kau kesulitan menaruh makanan itu, bukan?" Yunho menunjuk makanan ringan yang belum tersusun rapih di rak teratas.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum gugup lalu mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya semakin terasa panas ketika ia melihat betapa tampannya pria di depannya itu. Mata nya yang kecil dan tajam, rahang kokoh, kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari dan bibir sexy nya. Aish. Dia jadi memikirkan mungkin akan terasa nyaman jika ia berciuman dengan pria itu.

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho mengambil makanan ringan itu dan menaruhnya di rak teratas, ia menyusunnya dengan rapih.

"Ahh… Kamsahamnida, jeongmal kamsahamnida…" gadis itu membungkuk sekali lagi. Dia merasa tertolong oleh pria tampan itu, setidaknya ia tak perlu bersusah payah menaruh makanan itu lagi.

Yunho kembali tersenyum, "Nde…" katanya lalu mengambil kain lap dan ember kecil yang ia tinggal.

"Tunggu… apa kau baru bekerja disini? Rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Ne… ini hari pertamaku bekerja di sini. Ah… Jung Yunho imnida," Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan senyum yang begitu mempesona.

Gadis itu menjabat tangan Yunho dengan diiringi senyum manis dan berujar, "Goo Ara imnida. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman dekat, Yunho-yah,"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Siang hari di Seoul terlihat begitu panas. Sinar matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang begitu terang, langit biru bersih dengan sedikit tambahan beberapa awan putih menjadikan hari itu terlihat semakin cerah.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah kedua. Ia akan melanjutkan lagi ke mata kuliah jam ketiga setelah jam istirahat usai, namun Jaejoong berencana akan mengunjungi tempat kerja suami nya guna menyerahkan bekal makan siang padanya. Ya. Pagi tadi Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan dua bekal makanan, untuknya dan untuk suaminya.

Setelah sampai di tempat parkir, Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat mobil nya di area parkir dan segera mungkin membuka pintu mobil ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Jae hyung~" sapa orang itu sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati wajah imut seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Junsu-ah…"

Orang yang bernama Junsu itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil.

"Mau kemana? Hyung tidak makan siang dengan kami? Yoochun dan Changmin menunggu hyung di tempat biasa," katanya masih diiringi senyum lebar di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku makan siang di tempat Yunnie saja," jawab Jaejoong.

Junsu bergumam 'oh' sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Ne.. Junsu-ah, aku duluan ya? Annyeong."

"Nde… hati-hati dijalan hyung,"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu kembali membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin. Tak berapa lama audi silver itu sudah menghilang di area kampus.

.

Jaejoong mengendarkan pandangannya di sekeliling ruangan Bigeast Mall. Setelah tadi, ia bertanya pada security dimana letak ruang para office boy berada, namun pada akhirnya Jaejoong malah tersesat di koridor panjang bangunan itu. Aish.

Mata besar Jaejoong kembali menjelajahi setiap ruangan, ia berharap bisa menemukan tulisan dimana tempat para office beristirahat.

Jaejoong mengeluh dalam hati ketika ia tak kunjung menemukannya, tiba-tiba dari ujung matanya ia melihat seorang office boy yang tengah berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mendekati office boy tersebut.

"Maaf… apa anda mengenal Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong pada office boy itu. Jaejoong melirik name tag di bajunya. 'Park Jungso'

"Ah… anda temannya Yunho sshi?" office boy yang bernama Park Jungso itu malah balik bertanya. Dia memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Dan Jungso dapat menebak kalau Jaejoong bukan orang dari kalangan bawah.

Jaejoong tersenyum, dalam hati ia menjawab 'bukan. Aku istrinya,' namun cepat-cepat ia urungkan. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia berkata seperti itu.

"Ne.. aku temannya," jawab Jaejoong.

Jungso mengangguk, "Yunho sshi di lantai 3. dia sedang mengelap kaca bersama…."

"Terimakasih" sela Jaehoong sambil membungkuk, lalu bergegas berlari kecil menuju lantai 3.

.

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, akhirnya Jaejoong sudah berada di lantai 3. Di lantai 3 itu hanya terdapat satu ruangan saja, Jaejoong menebak kalau ruangan itu di gunakan untuk rapat atau semacamnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar ketika melihat bayangan sosok yang sangat di kenalnya sedang mengelap kaca di pojok ruangan. Dengan semangat ia melangkah mendekati Yunho, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ada sosok lain yang mendekati Yunho dan tersnyum manis pada suami nya itu.

"Yunho-yah, istirahatlah dulu. Aku membelikan minuman untukmu,"

Jaejoong mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Mata besarnya menyaksikan suaminya itu menoleh pada sosok itu dan tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil gelas berisi jus melon itu.

"Gomawo, Ara-ah…"

Entah kenapa dada Jaejoong menjadi sesak.

"Kau sudah makan siang? Kebetulan aku memasak banyak hari ini. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa makan siang bersama." Ara tersenyum manis sembari memamerkan kotak bekal makan siangnya pada Yunho.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho ragu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa tak enak hati menerima bekal itu dari Ara, dia dan Ara baru saja berkenalan pagi hari tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Ayolah.. makan siang bersamaku, ne? Yunho-yah…" Ara kembali membujuk Yunho.

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, hingga…" ba…"

"Yunnie!"

Yunho terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri tak begitu jauh dengannya.

"Jo-joongie?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Aku membawakan bekal makan siangmu!" katanya sedikit ketus sembari melirik Ara yang sedang balas meliriknya.

"Huh? kau tidak kuliah?" Yunho kembali bertanya tak mengindahkan tatapan sebal Jaejoong yang diarahkan padanya.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu," jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Kau ini… bukankah setelah jam makan siang kau ada mata kuliah lagi?"

Jaejoong kembali menatap sebal Yunho. "Bilang saja kau tidak mau makan siang bersamaku! Tidak usah mencari alasan segala!" katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"Aish." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia lupa kalau istrinya itu sangat sensitif.

"Ara.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Mianhe."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling bangunan megah itu. Sudah 5 menit berlalu ia mencari Jaejoong, namun ia tak kunjung juga menemukannya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mata kecilnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong di dalam ruangan kosong di lantai 2.

"Boojae-ah~" sapa Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong yang terduduk di kursi dengan kepala yang tersembunyi di antara lengannya.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, ia masih sebal dengan suaminya itu.

Yunho menghela nafas, selain mempunyai perasaan yang sangat sensitif ia juga lupa kalau istinya itu hobby sekali ngambek.

"Boojae, honey… my cutie wifey… Baby joongie…" rayu Yunho sambil mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang, ia meniup telinga Jaejoong membuat yang empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Ya hentikan!" teriak Jaejoong berusaha mendorong Yunho. Ia merasa bibir Yunho menjilati daun telinganya. Ia merasa geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Jangan ngambek lagi, ne?" Yunho menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah manis Jaejoong. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan wanita itu." Katanya sebal. Ia masih ingat bagaimana cara wanita itu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang begitu memuja. Dia tidak suka Yunho nya di pandang seperti itu oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Yunho terkekeh, ia mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong.

"Ara-ah hanya teman kerja saja, tidak lebih." Terangnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut blonde istinya.

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak suka." Kata Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Aish. Iya-iya… aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya," pasrah Yunho akhirnya, ia tak mau berdebat hal konyol ini dengan isrtinya itu yang sudah di pastikan tak akan mau mengalah.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih, secepat kilat ia mencium pipi Yunho.

"Kau belum makan siang kan?" katanya lagi. Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong membuka box makan siangnya, lalu ia mengambil sumpit untuknya dan Yunho.

"Makan yang banyak Yunnie-ah."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pm. Yunho membereskan barang-barangnya, ia sudah mengganti seragam office boy dengan polo shirt nya.

"Yunho-yah, kau sudah akan pulang sekarang?" sapa Ara yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Yunho di koridor exit staff room, Ara juga juga sudah mengganti seragam kerjanya.

"Ne." jawab Yunho singkat, ia sengaja tak mau membuat obrolan dengan gadis manis itu. Bayangan wajah cemberut Jaejoong masih terpartri di otaknya, dan dia tak mau melihat ekspresi itu lagi dari Boojae nya.

Ara mengangguk. Sebetulnya ia hendak mengajak Yunho untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan sore dulu. Tapi, mengingat respon Yunho yang datar itu mau tak mau ia harus meng-cancel nya. Masih ada hari-hari lainnya, batinnya.

"Aa—kalau begitu aku duluan. Annyeong Yunho-yah." Ara berjalan menjauhi Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya yang di balas senyum simpul dari pria tampan itu.

.

Yunho merengkangkan lehernya dan sedikit memijat bagian itu, hari pertama kerja memang terasa begitu berat baginya. Beberapa kali Yunho harus memanggul kardus-kardus besar yang harus ia taruh di gudang penyimpanan barang.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, begitu ia melihat mansion keluarga Kim. Dengan langkah lelah Yunho membuka pagar megah itu.

Yunho melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak yang sudah tersedia di pinggir pintu. Yunho baru akan melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua ketika sebuah teriakan membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Dengan tergesa Yunho langsung berlari kecil menuju sumber teriakan itu berasal.

Mata Yunho membelalak begitu melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, bahunya naik turun menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dada Yunho sakit melihat Jaejoongnya seperti itu, dia tak mau melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata indah yang disukainya itu. Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat Mrs. Kim yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Boo…" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya, "Yunnie-yah," lirihnya sambil memeluk erat Yunho, ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya sementara isakan kecil masih terdengar dari mulutnya.

Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong, lalu menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi mulus itu.

"Berhubung Jung Yunho ada di sini. Jadi aku akan berbicara padanya," perkataan dingin yang terlontar dari Mrs. Kim membuat Yunho menatap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ada apa Nyonya?" tanya Yunho. Ya. Selama ini Yunho tak pernah memanggil ibu Jaejoong dengan panggilan Umma atau omonim kendati status dirinya sudah menjadi menantu wanita itu. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali memangil wanita itu dengan panggilan umma, namun Mrs. Kim menolak nya mentah-mentah, ia tak sudi anak yatim piatu seperti Yunho memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan itu.

"Aku ingin—"

"ANDWE! Umma kumohon…." Potong Jaejoong sambil berlari menuju ummanya dan memeluk pergelangan tangan Mrs. Kim. Aliran air mata kembali meleleh di pipi pucat itu.

Yunho menatap bingung Ibu dan anak di depannya, dia merasa tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang.

Mrs. Kim melepas paksa pelukan Jaejoong dan berjalan mendekati Yunho, di tatapnya pemuda tampan itu dengan pandangan meremehkan dan terkesan jijik.

"Langsung pada intinya saja Jung Yunho. Aku menginkan Jaejoong memberikan seorang anak untukku." Ujarnya datar.

Yunho membatu di tempat, dia masih memproses ucapan mertuanya itu. Mrs. Kim menginginkan anak? Bukankah itu mustahil, mengingat dirinya dan Jaejoong yang sama-sama seorang pria. Apa jangan-jangan…

"Aku ingin Jaejoong memiliki anak dari rahim wanita yang ku pilih." Kata Mrs. Kim lagi.

Yunho masih terdiam dan tak melakukan reaksi apapun. Sementara Jaejoong terisak di tempatnya berdiri.

"… hiks… umma… aku… tidak… hiks… mau," ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Mau tak mau kau harus melakukannya! Ini hanya program bayi tabung, Jaejoong! Kau tidak harus melakukan hubungan sex dengan wanita itu!" bentak Mrs. Kim kesal sembari menatap tajam putera semata wayangnya itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau. Aku jamin hubunganmu dengan Jung Yunho segera berakhir. Aku akan membawamu ke Amerika dan tak akan kembali ke Korea." Ancam Mrs. Kim

Yunho menoleh kaget kearah Mrs. Kim begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga ancaman Mrs. Kim tak bisa mereka di abaikan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Jung Yunho? Kau setuju, bukan?" tanya Mrs. Kim melirik pada Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika ia menjawab Ya, maka ia harus merelakan Jaejoong melakukan program bayi tabung bersama wanita pilihan Mrs. Kim, dan Yunho harus menerima keberadaan anak Jaejoong dan wanita itu di kehidupannya nanti. Namun, jika Yunho menjawab Tidak, tentunya ia akan dipisahkan dengan Jaejoong untuk selama-lamanya.

"… Yunnie… katakan tidak… Yunnie-yah…" Jaejoong berkata sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

Yunho melirik pada sosok pria yang dicintainya itu kemudian beralih pada sosok Mrs. Kim.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia sudah memutuskan.

"… Ya. aku setuju."

.

**~tbc~**

.

Huwa~ bikin Fict chaptered lagi -,- hehe. FF ini terinspirasi dari photo JYJ for NII with cute little girl andaikan Yunho bisa foto bareng ma JaeJae.. uwoo.. smiling like crazy Shipper xD

Thanks 4 reading. Please gimme ur love *read: ur review * and then I'll update next chap as soon as possible ^^

.

**junnilicious**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~! Makasiiiih ya, yang udah nyempetin baca+review di chap 1. Gak nyangka fic ini di review T.T readers-deul u're so great ^^b

Ah iya, sekedar info; FF ini bukan ! mianheeee, bagi yang mengharapkan mpreg heheheh **

Ne.. here is chapter 2~ dozoo ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Back the Tears<strong>

By

**junnilicious**

.

Genre: Drama-Romance-Hurt/Comfort

Rated: PG15/T

Cast: JYJCY and others

Pair: our YunJae

Hints: YunRa, JaeHyo, HoMin *grinning* and lil bit YooSu

Warning: Yaoi, annoying scene, AU, geje juga.

* * *

><p>~ooOOoo~<p>

Hari beranjak begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah 5 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian malam itu. Yunho menatap malas mug chocholate hangat nya yang belum ia minum sama sekali. Otaknya begitu banyak memikirkan semua masalah yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan tiba-tiba ini. Yunho masih mengingat dimana Mrs Kim mengenalkan yeoja pilihannya yang akan menjadi calon ibu dari anak Jaejoong kelak. Seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut hitam pendek yang bergelombang.

Yunho jadi memikirkan betapa cocoknya jika BooJae nya bersanding dengan yeoja manis tersebut dan membangun suatu keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan beberapa anak yang menemani mereka; seperti yang Mrs. Kim katakan waktu itu.

.

**[Flashback]**

Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka di taman kecil di mansion keluarga Kim dengan dua cangkir chocholate hangat kesukaan Jaejoong dan beberapa cemilan. Hari sudah beranjak sore, warna jingga menghiasi luasnya langit dikala itu.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang terpejam, ia sangat menikmati moment-moment seperti ini, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Yunho nya, tak ada siapapun, bahkan Mrs. Kim sekalipun. Dan Jaejoong selalu berharap moment seperti ini akan terulang lagi di hari-hari berikutnya. Semoga saja.

"Hm.. err—Tuan Jaejoong.." sebuah saapan membuat Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya, ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali dan melihat sekeliling. Yunho masih ada disampingnya, tersenyum manis padanya. Kemudian ia memutar lehernya kesamping dan menemukan salah satu maid tengah berdiri di sana dan menatap gugup dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sembari memeluk lengan Yunho, seperti memeluk sebuah guling.

"Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan Anda, di ruang keluarga."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Tumben sekali umma nya ingin bertemu dengannya, biasanya ia selalu sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya, dan melupakan kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Boo, sebaiknya cepat kau temui umma mu itu." Sahut Yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari dekapan Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan sebal.

"Kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Eh? kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Aku tak mau berada di tengah kalian,"

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan protesan Yunho, ia menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke dalam mansion besar Kim.

"Tu—Tuan Jaejoong. Tapi, Nyonya bilang padaku, kalau Tuan Yunho tak boleh ikut bertemu dengannya." ucap maid itu pada dua sosok yang sudah menghilang di dalam mansion besar itu.

.

Cklek.

Jaejoong membuka ruangan yang cukup besar namun bercorak modern dengan warna minimalis di tiap dinding nya. Beberapa lukisan dan foto keluarga terpajang disana, foto Jaejoong yang masih kecil, saat ia beranjak besar dan dewasa, juga beberapa foto Jaejoong bersama Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim dan saudaranya. Namun, foto nya bersama Yunho tak nampak satu pun di ruang itu, padahal Yunho adalah seseorang yang mempunyai 'ikatan' penting bagi Jaejoong, melebihi ikatan dengan sepupu dan beberapa saudaranya. Sungguh ironis.

"Jaejoong-ah. kau datang… huh? Jung Yunho?" Mrs. Kim yang hampir saja memeluk putera nya itu langsung ia urungkan begitu melihat sosok yang begitu ia benci kehadirannya. Ia melihat Yunho dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

"Yunho ikut bersamaku, umma. Hm… tumben sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku. Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" ucap Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ummanya yang sendari tadi sibuk menatap Yunho dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Mrs. Kim mengalihkan tatapannya ke putera semata wayangnya, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi berbinar senang. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong, dan dengan refleks tangan Jaejoong yang bebas menarik tangan Yunho, sehingga membuat pria tampan itu mengikuti arah tarikan Jaejoong.

"Umma akan mengenalkanmu dengan wanita pilihan umma."

Deg!

Jantung Yunho seolah berdetak dengan cepat. Jadi, Mrs. Kim sudah menemukan wanita pilihannya? Secepat ini? Lantas apa yang harus Yunho katakan untuk menyambut wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak BooJae nya ini?

Tak berapa lama, seorang yeoja manis datang mendekati ketiga sosok yang berdiri dengan berbagai ekspresi yang tertera di masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Cepat kenalkan dirimu, nak." Suruh Mrs. Kim pada yeoja itu yang di balas anggukan kecil.

"Annyeonghaseo~ choneun Han HyoJoo imnida. Bangeupseumnida, Jaejoong sshi," kata yeoja yang bernama HyoJoo itu sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Mrs. Kim, Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Yah, Jaejoong-ah. cepat perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Mrs. Kim yang menyadari putera nya ini malah terdiam dan melihat Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang sedikit meredup.

"Ah… Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong imnida," kata Jaejoong sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne. HyoJoo-ah, aku harap kau akan akrab dengan puteraku ini sampai anak kalian lahir dan tumbuh besar nanti, nde?"

Hati Yunho mencelos mendengar ucapan Mrs. Kim yang begitu semangat dan berbinar senang, sangat berbeda ketika Mrs. Kim berbicara padanya. Ketus, dingin, dan tidak bersahabat.

Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho yang sedang menatap kearah jendela yang terbuka. Ia merasa Yunho sedang menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Nde~ tentu saja Mrs. Kim. Aku dan Jaejoong sshi bisa berteman baik." Sahut HyoJoo tersenyum manis.

"Aish. Kenapa kau bicara begitu formal padaku, huh? panggil aku umma saja, ne? lalu kau bisa memanggil Jaejoong dengan Jae, atau Jaejoong saja, jangan menambahkan sshi, itu terdengar begitu canggung." Mrs. Kim mengusap rambut ikal HyoJoo, membuat gadis manis itu sedikit menundukan kepalanya, pipinya memanas ketika Mrs. Kim menyuruhnya untuk menganggilnya umma.

"Ne umma,"

"Nah, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini bersama dengan Jaejoong-ah. kamar kalian bersebelahan."

Jaejoong menatap kaget Mrs. Kim, begitu pula dengan Yunho, mereka merasa Mrs. Kim memang mempunyai tujuan untuk mendekatkan Jaejoong dan HyoJoo di samping rencana bayi tabung itu.

"Umma—"

"Aku tidak menerima protesan darimu, Jaejoong." sela Mrs. Kim menatap tajam Jaejoong yang hendak memprotesnya. Jaejoong menunduk sedih, dari ujung matanya ia dapat melihat Yunho yang lagi-lagi menatap jendela yang terbuka.

"2 hari lagi program bayi tabungnya akan dilakukan di Seoul International Hospital, jam 10 pagi. Aku harap kalian sudah sampai disana tepat waktu, terutama kau, Jaejoong. umma tak menginginkan sesuatu yang tak umma inginkan, mengerti?"

Jaejoong terdiam, ia tak mengatakan apapun, bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Ehm… aku… sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." Yunho memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diruangan itu.

"Ka-kau mau kemana Yunho-yah?" tanya Jaejoong. Setahunya hari ini Yunho memang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan. Jaejoong jadi mengira, kalau Yunho akan menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan sejujurnya saja, Jaejoong sangat takut jika hal itu terbukti benar.

"Ke rumah Changmin. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak mengunjungi rumahnya." Jawab Yunho, berusaha tersenyum lembut pada pria yang ia cinta itu.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak Kim Jaejoong! kau tetap disini!" potong Mrs. Kim menatap sinis Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas, tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, ia segera meniggalkan ruangan itu. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing, memikirkan semua masalah yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba.

**[End of Flashback]**

.

~ooOOoo~

"…Yun… Yunho-yah…"

Yunho tersentak kaget dari lamunannya, ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sosok Ara yang begitu dekat dengannya. Yunho memundurkan badannya dan menatap gugup gadis itu.

"Ara-ah,"

Ara tersenyum dan mengambil mug chocholate yang belum Yunho minum dan sudah dingin itu, lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau melamun, Yunho-yah. Tidak biasanya." katanya setelah menghabiskan seperempat chocholate itu.

"Mm. Ada beberapa masalah yang membuatku pusing akhir-akhir ini." ucap Yunho, mencoba jujur.

"Ah—ingin menghilangkan stress denganku?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho, bingung.

"Ke taman bermain atau menonton film, mungkin. Itu kalau kau mau," Ara kembali meminum chocholate milik Yunho, ia bahkan sempat menerka kalau Yunho sudah meminum choholate tersebut dan itu membuatnya sedikit excited. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Yunho yang tertinggal di mug itu, menurutnya.

"Aku rasa tak begitu buruk," kata Yunho, tersenyum tipis. Ia berfikir, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman baru mungkin akan menyenangkan. Terutama, sekarang ia memang membutuhkan waktu untuk melepaskan penat yang menghimpit kepalanya. Apalagi jika ia mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana program bayi tabung itu akan di lakukan, rasanya hari ini Yunho jadi tak ingin pulang ke mansion keluarga Kim itu.

Ara menatap Yunho dengan bola matanya yang berbinar. Ia merasa lebih excited di banding tadi.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan semua masalahmu, Yunho-yah~"

~ooOOoo~

Jaejoong menatap gusar jam dinding di kamarnya. Ini sudah jam 10 malam, dan Yunho belum juga kembali. Jaejoong tahu kalau hari ini Yunho menerima shift pagi sampai sore. Seharusnya Yunho sudah kembali sekitar pukul 3-4 sore. Jaejoong beberapa kali menelfon Yunho, namun yang ia terima malah sambungan sibuk dari operator. Yunho sengaja menon-aktifkan Handphone nya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa khawatir dan takut mendera hatinya, khawatir akan keselamatan Yunho dan takut Yunho akan meninggalkannya.

Apalagi jika ia mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang begitu berat yang harus ia jalani. Akhirnya ia melaksanakan perintah dari ummanya itu. Melakukan program bayi tabung dengan Han HyoJoo. Tak usah menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat itu. Hatinya seolah berteriak dan menangis bersamaan, ia begitu sakit, begitu tertekan, begitu takut, begitu sedih dan bertambah sedih karena Yunho tak berada di sisinya.

Jaejoong mengusap air mata yang entah bagaimana mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya. Sesekali matanya masih menatap jam dinding di sudut kamar. Sekarang sudah pukul 10.30 pm. Tak terasa ia sudah menunggu Yunho selama 5 jam lebih.

Cklek.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan tatapannya dari jam dinding ke depan pintu. Ia melihat Yunho berdiri di sana dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan, kaget bercambur bingung.

"Uh… Boo... gwaenchana? Kau menangis?" tanya Yunho seraya berjalan mendekati Boojaenya itu.

Tangisan Jaejoong kembali meledak. Ia melempar bantal kearah Yunho.

"… Ka-kau… dari… mana? Kenapa… baru pulang sekarang?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang berarir.

"Humm… sedikit meluangkan waktu dengan beberapa teman baru," kata Yunho setengah berbohong. Ia memang meluangkan waktu dengan temannya tapi bukan dengan beberapa temannya, ia hanya pergi dengan Go Ara.

"…kenapa handphone mu tidak bisa di hubungi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Handphoneku mati." kata Yunho lagi, kembali berbohong. Jelas tadi ia sengaja mematikan handphone nya, ia merasa harus menenangkan diri seharian ini, tanpa tatapan sinis Mrs. Kim, tanpa mendengar tentang program bayi tabung itu, dan tanpa mendengar suara dari Boojae nya yang membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit itu lagi.

"Kupikir kau akan menjauhiku." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo—mana mungkin BooJae-ah," ucap Yunho sambil mengusap pelan rambut halus Jaejoong dan sedikit mencium puncak kepalanya.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya. Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya begitu Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho yang semakin mendekat. Tak berapa lama hidung mereka bersentuhan dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun kini saling bertaut. Kedua bibir yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pas ketika mereka berciuman seperti ini, ah sebenarnya tidak hanya bibir, tapi tubuh mereka pun juga terasa begitu pas ketika mereka saling berpelukan dan menghabiskan malam bergairah mereka.

Yunho baru saja akan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, jika bunyi sebuah ketukan tak mengganggu aktifitasnya. Dengan terpaksa Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Jaejoong berjalan membuka pintu di ikuti Yunho di belakangnya. Mereka melihat seorang maid yang mengulurkan sebuah surat di tangannya.

"Ini surat dari Nyonya, untuk Anda, Tuan." kata maid itu sambil menyerahkan selembar surat pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa heran dengan surat yang di berikan ummanya itu.

"Terimakasih." Jaejoong menerima surat itu dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Surat apa, Boo?" Yunho melirik surat yang berada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita baca bersama, ne?" Yunho mengangguk, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong membuka surat itu.

.

**Jaejoong-ah. Umma senang sekali kau menuruti perintah umma. Ne, umma yakin kau pun begitu bukan? Kau tentu merasa senang karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Oiyah, umma hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau HyoJoo mungkin akan mulai mengandung sekitar semingguan lagi. Dan umma ingin kau lebih menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya, bukan bersama Jung Yunho. Perhatikan HyoJoo setiap hari, pastikan dia merasa nyaman bersamamu, karena bagaimanapun dia sedang mengandung anakmu, arraseo?**

**Mrs. Kim.**

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan ragu ia menatap Yunho.

Yunho memandang datar surat dari Mrs. Kim itu. memangnya ia harus bersikap apa? Senang? Marah? Tak terima?

Dengan senyum yang di paksakan Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Aish. Dia jadi merasa tak menentu, di satu sisi ia ingin marah pada Boojaenya itu, dan di satu sisi pula ia merasa harus melindungi dan mensuport Boojaenya.

.

"Hum… Chu-Chukae… BooJae-ah… sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Ayah,"

.

[TBC]

* * *

><p>Balesan review:<p>

**Lalaa: **Gwaenchana, dear ^^ Yapp. Wanita itu Han HyoJoo. Thanks reviewnya dongsaengie :*

**Vella5:** Kyaa—maap ini bukan Mpreg DX dan sayangnya wanita itu memang Han HyoJoo orangnya khukhukhu *kicked* thanks reviewnya ^^

**Arisa Adachi:** Haduh Arisa-yah, saya juga ga tega Jaejoongie punya anak ma cewek lain, tapi apa boleh buat, udah tuntutan scenario sih xD *plak* thanks reviewnya ^^

**BooBoo:** Ne, Boo *berasa saya jadi Yunhonya xD* ini bukan Mpreg kekeke :D yapp~ wanita itu hyojoo. Perasaan Yunnie ngeliat Jae2 punya anak ma orang lain? Heartbreaking mode on, nanti dia cari pelampiasan ** thanks reviewnya ^^

**dfaFallenAngel:** me too~ I hate ahra with all my heart, dia pengganggu YunJae DX oh itu bukan tiffany, tapi han hyojoo, lawan mainnya Jaejoongie di heaven postman. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**jaeboo:** Mrs. Kim ngajak perang dunia ke 5 nih kayak na, betul? xD maap dear, ini bukan mpreg hehehe. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**acchan lawliet:** wkwk… iya pan Go Ara selalu jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan YunJae xD thanks review nya ^^

**Ichinikyuu Rin: **Annyeong~ makasih ya Rin, nanti bukan hanya Yunho yang menderita, tapi Jaejoong juga. Saya pastikan YunJae tidak akan menderita secara fisik tapi secara mental *evilgrin* Thanks review nya ^^

**Princess lihtaa:** omona—namamu narsis bener sih tha, dasar kekeke~ baca ulang2 coba, masa ga ngerti -" Jae2 bukan hamil, tp menghamili *plakplak* bukan-bukan, dia disuruh ibunya melakukan program bayi tabung gitu. Thanks reviewnya lithaa ^^

**u-knOw mE:** T_T saya juga ga tauu~ xD thanks reviewnya ^^

**rara:** makasih rara ^^ Go Ara pan ganjen Hwkwkwk*ditabokAraFans* Thanks reviewnya ^^

**Hinata Fuyuki:** Hehe. Jaman sekarang kan banyak tuh yang menantu di siksa mertua xDD endingnya ga tau YunJae atau HoMin *lho?* Thanks reviewnya Hinata-chan ^^

**Zhie Hikaru-chan:** Huwee~ makasih Hikaru-chan, storyku dibilang mengharukan T.T. Ne, Thanks reviewnya, ya ^^

**propiusyunjae:** Mrs. Kim belum jahat-jahat amat loh chingu-yah xD nasib YunJae nanti liat di next chap, banyak kejadian tak terduga di next2 chap :D Thanks reviewnya ^^

**Giselle:** makasih Giselle~ just call me Juni. hehe. Thanks reviewnya ^^

**Yunho-sama:** annyeong Yunho-sama xD panggil Juni aja. hehe thanks reviewnya Yunho-yah *plakplak*

**Dta:** Mrs. Kim merajalela nanti di chap selanjutnya xDD Thanks reviewnya ^^

.

Preview chapter 3:

"Yunnie-ah~ apa kau sedang menghindariku?"

* * *

><p>"Hyung, aku menyayangimu~ aku akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu,"<p>

* * *

><p>"HyoJoo sshi… tolong jaga baik-baik kandungmu, bagaimanapun kau sedang mengandung anak dari seseorang yang aku cintai,"<p>

* * *

><p>"Yunho-yah~ aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagimu."<p>

* * *

><p>"Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong! HyoJoo sshi sedang mengandung, dia sedang mengandung anakmu! Seharusnya kau lebih meluangkan waktumu bersamanya! Kurangi sifat kekanakanmu itu, Kim Jaejoong!"<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yaa~ selesai. YooSuMin muncul di chapter 3 yaa Hehe. Chap 3 nya baru jadi 45%. rnr, ne? nanti saya usahain update asap, mumpung lagi liburan :D

**always keep the faith!**

.

**junnilicous**


End file.
